Megaforce: Power Of Fire
by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley
Summary: One day Savana was a normal teenager at Harwood High, but then Gosei picks her as the white Megaforce ranger of fire, thus changing her life forever... Rated T to be safe. -Standard Disclaimer-
1. Lives Are About To Be Changed Forever

A/N: Finally! A Megaforce story from me! I'm not done with my Samurai story, but who cares, I have a lot of ideas for this! Thank You and Please Review!

* * *

"Umm... Hey! Hey, dude!" A boy heard someone call him, "Dude?" He opened his eyes, and turned in the direction of the voice, "You okay?" It was a girl standing there, a backpack slung over one of her shoulders.

"Yeah." He responded.

"Hey, kids, you don't want to be late!" The boy looked at the bus driver an realized he was in the bus, "You're going to be late on the first day of school!"

"Don't want that." The boy replied, standing up and walking out in front of the girl. She, however, turned around and gave the bus driver a smile.

"Thanks, Marty." She smiled. The bus driver smiled back and nodded. She came out and looked at the boy, who had been waiting for her, "You waited for me?" She asked as the buses left. They started walking towards the school.

"Why not?" He asked, "I'm Troy Burrows."

She smiled again, "Nice. I'm Savana Bassano." He turned around and looked at her as she sat down on a bench, looking for something in her backpack. She had long, light brown hair, big blue eyes, and was of average height. She was wearing a white tank top with designs on the front that looked tribal, blue jean shorts that were ripped in a few places and rolled up at the end and new black vans with orange socks peaking out. She got up, putting her phone in her pockect and walked with him into class, which had already started.

"Savana," The teacher, Mr. Burley said, "And, ah, you must be Troy. Please, take your seats. Troy, maybe you can answer our brain teaser. What species will outlast all others?"

"Us," He answered, "Humans."

"How's that Troy?" Mr. Burley asked.

"If humans work together, we overcome anything." Troy clarified.

Mr. Burley seemed skeptical, "Okay... interesting, I..I sure hope Troy is right."

~Power Of Fire~

Later, after class had ended, Savana was walking with Troy, "So... what brought you to the small town of Harwood?"

They stopped at their lockers, "Ever since I was little, my family moved around a lot, mostly because my dad's work, and occasionally the bad neighborhood. My family's really picky."

Savana nodded, "I know what you mean, ever since my little brother was born, my family's been really careful."

"How old is your little brother?" Troy asked.

"Almost five. His name is Brian." Savana explained, then winced, "Sorry, I over-explain things. Everyone knows it."

Troy shook his head, "It's fine. Really." He looked around and then back at her, "I was going to go practice some martial arts, do you want to come?"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, I already made plans to go to Ernie's Brainfreeze."

"It's cool. I'll see you later." Troy smiled.

"Okay."

~Power Of Fire~

Savana was at Ernie's at the register waiting for her order at same time Jake and Noah did walked in, "Hey guys." She greeted.

"Hey Savana." Noah replied.

Jake just lifted his hand in greeting, before turning to Noah and whispering in his ear, "The other hottest girl at the school."

"Jake?" Savana asked.

"Hmm?" He responded, turning to face her.

"I can hear you." She smirked, "And thanks." She took her order from Ernie, which she had already payed for, "And by the way, you aren't too bad yourself."

Jake stared at her for a second, and as she started to walk away he said, "Wait," She turned back to look at him, "Did you just hit on me?"

She laughed, "No, I said you weren't bad looking."

"Well," Jake sighed, "That's still the first time any girl has ever said that to me."

Savana looked apologetic as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Jake."

He shook his head, "It's fine."

"No, it isn't." She retorted, "If no one ever tells you that there's something good about you, it can cause serious self-esteem issues, plus your not that bad. I've known you for a few years, and you never shown me any reason not to like you."

"As a friend?" He asked.

"Jake, I would date you, but over the years that I've known you, I've never really gotten to know you personally. If I did, I would go out with you." Savana answered, then smiled, "Bye gu... Jake, where's Noah?" She asked, before they both disappeared in a flurry of colors.

~Power Of Fire~

"How the... what just happened?" Savana heard Jake asked as they landed in a dark room. Jake dropped his ice cream and soccerball on the floor. Savana picked up his soccer ball as she helped Noah up.

"Noah, you okay?" She asked. Knowing his nature, he wasn't good with injuries, so she was just making sure.

"Yeah," He answered, "But I don't know where my glasses are." He groped around the room, trying to look for them.

"More importantly, where are we?" Gia asked, looking around when the lights turned on.

Savana bent down and picked up Noah's glasses as a small robot came in saying, "They're here! Gosei, they're here!" Savana handed Noah his glasses.

"Whoa, that's an amazing old-school robot." He said in awe, holding onto the robot, before it rolled away.

Jake laughed as he looked at the face on the wall, "Freaky tiki." He then looked around the room more closely, "This place is awesome."

Troy looked at the ranger keys on the wall, then remembered the dream he had in the bus when he first met Savana, "I've seen these before." He muttered to himself, "In my dreams."

"Welcome humans." A loud voice boomed through the building, causing Jake and Noah — who were closet to the tiki mask on the wall — stumble back away from it as it lit up, "I am Gosei; you're lives are about to be changed forever."

* * *

A/N: I'm going to stop there and continue tomorrow or the day after. Thank you and **PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Never Ever Talk About Power Rangers

A/N: I am SO sorry it took me ssoooo long to update, but I've been trying to update everything at once and it's been a hassle. Oh, and thank you for all the reviews, favs, and follows! I really appreciate it.

If you were wondering... I will have Emma in the story, this is the end of the episode, I will be adding different things to it (My own little... pizzaz), and I am taking opinions for things that you think should be in this story. Oh, if you were also wondering, **I DO NOT ACCEPT HATER REVIEWS! **Not, that I have got any, but I really hate hater reviews because all they do is drag me down and make me not want to write. One more thing, (Sorry, this is such a long author's note!) I have a schedule for updates now.

Monday: Power Rangers Super Twin Samurai

Tuesday: Ice Sisters

Wednesday: Megaforce: Power Of Fire

Thursday: The Butterfly

Friday: Hurricane Storm, Ranger Form!

Saturday: Power Rangers Elemental Force

Sunday: The Spirit Arrises

I'm going to post this in every story. Understand if I go off track sometimes, but I'll try to stay on. Thank You and Please Review!

* * *

Savana stifled a laugh, "Changed forever? Gosei, is it? I don't know what you're talking about, how you got us here, or why were here. What I do know is I want to go home."

Gia nodded, "We all do."

The small robot came into the room and stood in front of them, "Please hear him out!" He pleaded. The five sighed and nodded.

"As I was saying, I am Gosei. My mentor Zordon placed me here to be guardian of this planet Earth and embody it's great and mystical powers."

"Guardian?" Troy asked unsurely.

"I only awaken when the earth is faced with an extraordinary threat." Gosei explained.

"Ummm... Whoever you are, you look like something on one of my dad's Hawaiian shirts." Jake joked.

"Silence!" Gosei yelled, the room and rangers shaking along with it, "I took this familiar form to communicate with humans." Gosei said calmly, "This is a perilous time. The earth needs you."

"What are you talking about?" Gia asked, shaking her head in confusion.

"Aliens have already landed and you have been chosen to protect it." Gosei explained.

"A giant talking tiki and now aliens?" Jake laughed, "You've got to be kidding me."

"He's not kidding." A voice came from the back of the room. Gia recognized it immediately and ran to her.

"Emma?" She asked, "You're wrapped up in this too?" She asked as she helped her best friend stand.

Emma nodded, "I saw this," She held up her camera, "just before... whatever just happened."

"What gives?" Gia asked angrily, "This can't be real."

"Your skepticism is healthy, but this is all too real. You have been carefully selected to be the next generation in the long tradition of the Power Rangers." Gosei explained, "Tensou, show them."

"Whoa, wha...?" The small robot asked as it got up. It almost slipped on the ice cream Jake had dropped before starting the videos.

Gosei explained everyones as they watched the videos; he explained the reasons why they were rangers. Then they grabbed morphers that came out of thin air. They agreed, then disappeared in a flurry of different colors.

"Oh, boy, oh boy... I'm worried already." Tensou sighed as he looked around the now empty command center.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. You picked well, Tensou." Gosei assured him.

"Oh." Tensou groaned, "I hope so."

~Power Of Fire~

Savana let out a huff as the rangers were walking through town, "I wonder if anyone knows what Power Rangers are. I'm going to ask my and dad if they know."

"Well," Noah muttered, "The Power Rangers have been around for a while. I'm pretty sure a lot of people know."

Savana frowned, "I guess, but I'm still going to..." She was cut off when they were thrown back onto the ground. They groaned and sat up.

"Amazing!" Noah stared, "Extraterrestrial life forms!"

"Okay." Savana muttered, looking at the aliens, "I see how it is. Lets go guys!" She smiled as she got up and charged at the aliens. They stared after her, then got up and followed her lead.

~Power Of Fire~

The rangers groaned as they entered the command center after their first battle. They were sore and tired, but still jumping from excitement.

"Great job rangers!" Tensou called as he zipped around them, "I'm so proud!"

"He's right. You did an excellent job today rangers." Gosei announced.

"Thank you, Gosei." Troy stated, "We appreciate it."

"That was awesome." Savana added, "That was just... it was..."

"Amazing?" Noah asked.

Savana smiled and nodded, "Amazing." She repeated.

~Power Of Fire~

Savana walked through the door to her house, seeing her dad walk right past her as if she didn't exist, "Dad, where are you going?"

Mr. Bassano stopped abruptly and turned around slowly to face his daughter. Mrs. Bassano came to the door and stood next to her daughter, putting hands on her shoulders, "Charles, where _are_ you going?"

"Work call." Charles answered, "Why Kimmy?"

Mrs. Bassano let out a short laugh, "Of course. Savana, come inside." She pulled her daughter inside and shut the door.

"Okay then." Savana muttered. She turned to face Mrs. Bassano, "Mom, have you ever heard of the Power Rangers?"

Mrs. Bassano let out a small gasp and stared at her daughter, looking at her as if she was crazy, "Never._ Ever_. Talk. About. The. Power. Rangers." She ordered.

"Why no..."

What Savana was about to say died on her lips as her mother began talking frantically, "Where did you hear about them?"

"All over town. There's a new team." Savana explained, trying to keep her secret from her frantic mother.

"Go to your room." Mrs. Bassano demanded, "And _never_ talk about the Power Rangers again."

Savana was startled, "Okay." She dropped her backpack on the couch and ran upstairs and into her.

Mrs. Bassano took a deep breath and fell against the wall, "Please Savana, please don't follow the same path as me." She closed her eyes and remembered.

* * *

A/N: I think if you guys have watched most series of Power Rangers, you will know what I mean when I put the character that has only been called by her husband's nickname for her, "Kimmy", in the story. Thank you and please review!


End file.
